Spider Island/Transcript
This page is still under construction. Transcript Douglas: (Comes out on phone) Yes Donny, I'll take out the garbage. No Donny, I won't experiment on the kids' bionics while they're asleep again. (Leo looks at him) Douglas: It was one time and you didn't even notice. Gotta go. Yes, I miss you too. (Hangs up phone) Well, Donny and the students made it to Gettysburg for their first official field trip. Leo: Bionic kids and canon balls. What could possibly go wrong? Douglas: Wait a minute. You're a student, why didn't you go? Leo: Oh, Big D thinks I'm there. When he takes attendance, I've paid a kid 5 bucks to yell 'Here!' and another kid 10 bucks to yell 'Shut it, Leo'. (Bree walks in) Leo: Oh, hey Bree. I ditched the field trip, so I could hang out with you guys. What shall we do on our day off? Bree: Our day off? No, this is my day off and I already got it all planned out. I'm going to sit by the pool and read a book. I'd invite you to hang out with me, but I live and work with my family, so I'm sick of all of you. (Chase walks in) Leo: Hey Chase. Wanna hang out? Chase: Sorry Leo, I've gotta make the most of my day off. I already organized the weapons' vault, alkalized the island's water system and taught a cute little group of dolphins to wave hello! Next up, some light reading. Oooh. (Grabs Bree's book and speed reads it) Chase: She ended up marrying the vampire? I did not see that coming! (Adam walks in with a rock) Leo: Oh, hey Adam! Adam: No. Leo: But I haven't even asked you anything yet! Adam: Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead. Leo: Thank you. Would you like to han- Adam: No.Check out this rock I found on shore! I had to dig it out from under a wooden box of old yellow coins and jewelry. Chase: Adam, this isn't a rock. It's a fossil. Let me see that. (Chase lays the fossil on the table and scans it) Chase: This is a prehistoric sea spider! It went extinct millions of years ago. Adam: Way to go, Chase. You made my rock boring. (Adam walks away) Leo: Cool, I love spiders! You know, back in high school, they used to call me 'Spider Legs!'. And now I'm realizing that's a bad thing. Douglas: I thinks it's from the cretaceous period. Chase: You're right, Douglas! It's from the valanginian subdivision. I would have loved to have seen this spider while it was alive! Douglas: Well, maybe you can! You know, before I got into bionics, I dabbled in biology. I was trying to use fossils to bring extinct species back to life. Bree: And that explains why there's still no Mrs. Douglas Davenport. Chase: '''This specimen is almost perfectly preserved. '''Douglas: '''I was never able to crack it on my own, but maybe with your help I can. '''Leo: I'm pretty sure you're not looking at me, but I'm in. Chase: Let's do this, Douglas. Adam: Hey Leo, it was rude of me to just say no when you asked me to do something earlier. Leo: Well, it's nice to see you've come to your senses. Adam: Yeah, what I should've said was 'no thank you'. (Intro plays) Leo: Oh, you guys started without me. I must have missed the memo. Where're we at? Douglas: First we have to extract a sample of its DNA. Chase: Great we can map out its genetic structure and recreate it exactly. Douglas: Or make it better. There's a reason this spider went extinct. This time we can give it a better shot at survival. After all these years of killing things, I can finally help something live. Chase: What do you have in mind? Elongating its coli sera? Leo: Elongating the who to the what now? Douglas: Maybe we can increase the strenght of its carapace. Leo: Good idea. Chase: Nah, to do that we'd have to alter the dimensions of its tricanter. Leo: Bad idea. Douglas: Right, to properly distribute the weight... Leo: Yes, the weight. Chase: Of its altered exoskeleton. Leo: The's exoskeleton of course. Douglas: You're just repeating everything we say. Leo: No, I'm testing you to see if you're both listening, and you are. Now, can we please get back to our tree panthers and our carrot pizzas. Chase: Leo, Look, you're a great tech guy and all, but this is more of a biology thing. Leo: Are you icing me out? Chase: Finally, something you do understand. Bree: Congratulations, Adam. You did the impossible. You made me wanna hang out with Chase. Douglas: Behold! One of the greatest achievements in the history of science! (Reveals the spider) Adam: Aaah! Spider! I'll get it! (Chase tries to hold him back) Chase: Douglas and I were able to extract the DNA from the fossil and reanimate the sea spider. Can you believe it? Leo: Wait, so you brought a million year old creature back to life in only one day? Douglas: When you take a lot of shortcuts and conduct dangerous experiments without any safety precaustions, you can do anything in a day. Chase: Can you believe it? Bree: That you spent your whole day off hanging with your weird uncle and playing with a dead spider? Yeah, I believe it. Douglas: This is just the beginning. Think of all the other extinct animals we can bring back to life. Dinosauers, dodo birds... Adam: Camels. Chase: Adam, camels aren't extinct. Adam: Oh yeah? Then why I've never seen one? Leo: That thing is nasty! Can I touch it? Douglas: No! Leo: Oh, but you guys can touch it? Chase: Look, we can't risk anything happening to it. The spider's very existence can change everything. Douglas: And make me famous around the world. Chase: And what about me? Douglas: Oh, I'm sure you'll end up on somebody's blog. (places a lid on the case) That should keep our little friend safe. Bree: Well, I'm gonna go somewhere quiet and relax. Adam: I'm gonna go somewhere quiet and make noise. Bree: Stop following me! Adam: Stop walking in front of me! ... Leo: That spider did not look like that this morning. What happened? Chase: I don't know. Bree: How'd it get so big? Chase: I don't know. Leo: Why don't you know? Chase: I don't know! (Douglas tries sneaking off but gets caught) Douglas! Douglas: (Sighs) Okay, fine! Remeber how you wanted to make the spider more resilient so that it wouldn't go extinct again? Chase: I remember you wanted to do that. Douglas: And um... we talked about giving it growth hormornes? Chase: And I said DO NOT do that! Douglas: Which could be interpreted in many different ways. (Everyone groans) Douglas: Well, I didn't know it would get this big! Chase: Oh yeah! Who know growth hormones would make something grow! Douglas: You're just mad because I didn't save any for you. Chase: Below the belt, Douglas! Below the belt. Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts